Should I trust him?
by Darkeh123
Summary: Maka Albern has just started school and already has a crush on a specific white-haired boy. She doesn't know wether to trust him or not. Will she end up falling in love?
1. First Day

**Maka's POV**

Hey! I'm Maka Albern. I go to the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy, well actually it's my first day. But I've seen the school and everyone I met so far is really nice! Anyways, I'm walking to school right now. I wonder if all the kids will like me... I mean... I'm nice enough aren't I? Guess we'll find out later!

Back to walking to school. I saw the steps that led up to the door and my heart started pounding. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... No! I won't back down now! I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the front entrance. Another deep breath and I pushed open the doors. The halls were streaming with students!

The first student I saw was a pale boy with three white stripes in his jet-black hair. He had amber eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. Creepy, but he was pretty cute... What am I doing! Men are worthless cheaters... ! I walked to the principal's office to see Lord Death there. He looked worn out. Guess I just got past the crowd of kids.

I looked at him. "Hello Lord Death, I'm here for my locker number." I said, slightly nervous but I pushed it down. "Name." Was all he said. Rude. "Uh.. Maka Albern." I said, confidently enough. He searched through a large book.

"267." He finished and I nodded. I walked through the halls with my head high. I was nervous but I wouldn't let everyone know that. I found my locker and familiarized myself with the spot. I was near Dr. Stein's class. Quickly organizing my locker, I walked to the fornt of the school again and checked my class.

Dr. Stein's. Well I was close to my locker! I grabbed a few things and headed to the class. I sat in the fourth row to the bottom. I looked on the back of my chair, which was numbered. 34. I began memorizing the number. 34..34..34.. A few people walked in and I looked up.

Three people had walked in. One was a boy with Blue hair. It was spiky and a star tattoo was on his right shoulder. The other was a girl with long black hair up in a pony tail. She had pretty cerulean eyes. She had a nice look about her. She'd be a good friend. The other one was a boy... he's coming over here! He sat next to me, chair 35 if I'm correct. He had white hair that sweeed to the side and crimson eyes.

I tried to ignore him but those eyes... they were.. enchanti- why am I saying this!? It's a boy! Their untrustworthy! I looked away. The rest of the class had came in and Stein was starting.

"Hello class. We'll start by taking the time to learn all of your names. I will go from row to row, when I reach you say your name, last name and if your a meister or weapon." Stein said and started with the bottom row. I was bombarded with names but I accepted the challenge. Emily... Tsubaki.. Tsubaki.. That's the nice looking girl! Black Star was next to her. THat the guy with blue hair!

Stein reached my row and I was 6th. Jake.. Logan.. Hiro.. Cristel.. Sakura.. Oh my turn! "My name is Maka Albern and I'm a meister!" I said confidently and looked to the crimson-eyed male beside me. He smirked. "Soul 'Eater' Evans. I'm a weapon." He said calmly.

He said that so confidently! Wow! I wasn't paying attention to the next name. Soul had me in his eyes again as he looked across the room. I shook my head and continued listing the names. The class was a class of 52. Not too big. The bell rang and Stein passed us our schedules before telling us to move onto the next class.

In every class I ended up next to Soul. I spent most of the day mentally kicking myself and staring into Soul's eyes. From what I'd seen he hadn't noticed. Hopefully.

**Soul's POV**

I noticed 'Maka' staring at me in the first class so I decided to test the chick. I sat next to her in all of her classes, making her assigned to the seat next to me. She stared at me all day. Heh. Someone's swoonin' over me. Maybe I could get to be her weapon. Then we'd have to live together.

I'll admit, I was swooned over often. I was the coolest kid in school. For the first day of school I decided ot go with a 'Cool and cute' look. I wore a white under shirt with a red plaid shirt ontop that the top 3 buttons weren't done up. I wore jeans and a red pair of runners and my hair was the way it always was.

The bell rang and I stood up, walking past Maka. I walked out of class, looking back at her breifly before going and putting my stuff away.

**Maka's POV**

I watched Soul walk out the whole way before mentally kicking myself again. I got up and left, putting away my stuff and heading home. Good first day. Wasn't bad. Maybe I'd treat myself to some hot chocolate..

**N/A**

**First chapter! I started watching Soul Eater and I loved it so I'm gonna make a fan fic! Best show ever!**


	2. Assignment

**N/A Two chapters in one day!? Wow! This is the second chapter for my new story, I'm hoping to get a few more up soon!**

**Maka's POV**

Ugh. 7 AM. I loved school and all but I hate getting up. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen where I quickly made breakfast. I was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a white tank top as pyjamas. Didn't matter what I wore, I lived alone anyways. I finished breakfast and went back to my room. I changed into a pair of jean short-shorts and a new white tank top which I threw a cute Light Blue Cardigan over.

I put my hair up in my normal piggytails and curled the tips slightly before grabbing my bag and shoes and walking out of the apartment. I walked to school quickly and headed to my locker. We were getting assigned to weapons today! I put my stuff away and headed for the class. I sat down where I usually sat. Soul was already there. He was smirking the way he always was. I ignored him as the rest of the class walked in and we started. We started by Dr. Stein mesuring our Soul Wavelengths and matching us up. It went by last name so I was first.

"Maka and Soul." Stein said, reading his list intently. What! I had to live with the guy! I turned to him and he smirked at me, holding out his fist. I hesitated for a moment. He seemed nice enough.. for a guy. I siled softly and fist-bumped him.

Stein finished the list soon enough and we went to the school gym to learn about eachother and test out the weapons. I walked next to Soul.

**Soul's POV**

I was with Maka. The pretty girl with burnt-blonde hair. I walked next to her. She looked cute today. I walked into the gym and over to the teacher. I talked quickly and talk him to send Maka to a specific room. I walked out and to the change room, grabbing my red and black tux. I changed quick before walking to the piano room where Maka was waiting.

**Maka's POV**

He was amazing! He played piano for me and it was just wonderful. I'm starting to like this guy. I mean, as a partner. We went back to the gym soon and went to an unoccupied corner where we talked. "As you know, I'm Maka Albern." I started. "And you are moving in with me!" I finished with a small smile. Soul nodded. "Soul, Evans. If someone needs to know my last name say Eater. I don't particularily like my last name. Anyways, I'm a Scythe!" Soul said and turned him left arm into a blade.

I smiled. I was good with scythes. "Then your talking to your new partner, Maka Albern the Scythe Meister." I said with a smirk. I grabbed his other hand and he transformed. I swirled the blue light over my head before holding it out defensively as it turned into a red and black scythe. I threw it back up and Soul turned into a human again.

We'd get along well. The bell rang. We got to leave early to get situated with our new partners. "Come on! I'll show you to your new home!" I said and I grabbed Soul'd hand and pulled him out of the gym. I think I heard him murmur 'Not cool..' But oh well!

I showed him to my apartment and around the place and to his room. "Here yah are!" I said and flicked on the light. It was a relatively big room with A bed in the corner and a few dressers. "If you want it colours specifically. I'll paint it." I told my new partner. He smiled. "Thanks!" He said before giving my shoulder a shove. I giggled annd pushed him on the bed.

He was nice. But then again so was... So was he..

**N/A CLIFFHANGER! **


	3. Oops, Sorry!

**N/A I plan on putting at least one chapter up of this per day, maybe two or three on saturdays or sundays, but I DO have school and can't post untill after school! Anyways enough of my blabbering let's get on with the story!**

**Soul's POV**

It's been about a week since I moved in with Maka. We had fun together and she was a cool girl. But, as uncool as it is, she seems pretty scared of guys or somethin'!

I don't know whats wrong but I plan on finding out.

**Maka's POV**

Soul and I get along well! I had to change a few things around the place, like now for pyjamas I wear pyjama pants and a tank, but he's a cool guy. We work well together and I'm starting to trust him.. I think.

I got up from the couch I was sitting on. It was Saturday so we didn't have school. I looked at the clock as I walked into the kitchen 10:05 AM. I entered the kitchen and looked at the open fridge.

Ugh.

Really?

Soul was in the fridge, drinking from the orange juice carton again. I walked over and slapped the side of his head lightly. "What are you doing?! Quit it!" I said and took the carton out of his hands.

He looked at me in a way that I almost blushed over. His crimson eyes turned to look at me and one of my eye brows raised. It was adorable. I looked away quickly before pushing him out of the fridge and closing the door.

"Seriously Soul can't you drink from a glass like a normal person?" I asked with a sigh. "No, I can't since I'm a COOL person not a normal person." He responded calmly. All I did was roll my eyes. That's all I could do! He's lucky I haven't Maka-Chopped him yet!

I turned and gave him a small kick before walking out. I went to my room to get changed and closed the door. I grabbed a bra and a pair of short and a tee shirt.

I began to change when the door suddenly opened and Soul walked in, talking. "Hey Maka, can I-" He abruptly stopped and looked at my without a bra or pants on. I jumped. "Gah!" I covered my breasts and grabed a book. "Get out!" Soul blushed up and just sat there, looking stunned. "Maka... CHOP!" I yeleld and hit him in the head with the book.

He jumped up. "Hey!" He said and growled at me. "GET OUT!" I yelled at him and he turned and walked out, I closed the door behind him and locked it. My face was red and hot and I sat on my bed for a minute before grabbing my clothes and changing.

Walking out of the room and I walked over to where he was. He was sitting on the couch, rubbing his head. "What the HECK!" I yelled. "Can't you KNOCK!?"

He ignored me and gave me what looked like a wierd dirty look. He took a deep breath to calm himseld and looked up at me. "Sorry for you not telling me you were going to change!" He said and I growled.

Seriously.

I can't believe I was just saying that we were getting along!

**Shorter than usual, I'll try harder next chapter but I'm RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Please put a review below of what you want to happen!**


	4. The basketball game

**N/A Hey guys! New chapter. Anyways, I wanted to tell you to send me PM's or reviews about ideas for new chapters and OC's you want in the fic! Talking about that,**

**Lucy and Shin (c) 1112Black Rose2111**

**That's all!**

**Soul's POV**

I sat on the couch as Maka yelled at me. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park to play basketball with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty." I said. It was HARD to remember all those names!

Maka stared at me for a few seconds. "I'm not good at sports.."

**Maka's POV**

****"I'm not good at sports.." I said softly. How could he be so calm about this! It was actually quite cu-

No.

Boys are heartless people.

"It's okay, I'll help you!" Soul said with a smile. He did look pretty cute. He was wearing a silver hairband that held his hair back and a black hoodie. I didn't know the shirt under it though.

"O-okay.. Fine." I said more confidently. "When?"

"11:00."

"That's in 10 minutes! Let's go!" I grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him out the door. "Uncool!" He said softly as I dragged him. I smirked slightly before closing the door.

-Ten minutes later-

We arrived just in time. Hey! That's that kid with the stripes in his hair! He walked up to me and looked me up and down. He nodded. "Your symmetrical! I like it!" He said with a warm smile. "Death the Kid, you may just call me Kid." He said and held out his hand. "Maka Albern!" I said and smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

A girl with short hair jumped over to me. "I'm Patty!" She said with a giggle.

What looked like a taller version of Patty with longer hair walked over. "Liz." She said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you all!"

The blue-haired boy, Black Star if I'm correct, ran over. "Yahoo! I'm Black Star and I'm going to transcend the gods!" He yelled at me. "Yahoo!" He yelled again and flipped backwards. Impressive.

The final person, Tsubaki, walked up. "I'm Tsubaki!" She said with a nice smile. I smiled in return.

"Alright, let's split into teams!" Soul said, letting himself be heard finally.

"NO!" Kid yelled. "We either need to take off someone or get someone new to play or else we won't have equal teams!" He said.

Hmm..

I could leave the game..

Suddenly a tall black-haired boy walked up. He had red in the tips of his hair and his eyes were an odd gradient of purple and yellow. He was wearing sneakers and jeans. He had a white shirt on that in the middle had a picture of what looked like a witches soul. He also had a red plaid shirt on top that wasn't buttoned up.

Quite frankly, it was sexy..

I mentally kicked myself

"I'll play!" The new guy called. Kid smiled "Alright!" He said and organized the teams.

-15 minutes later-

NO!

We lost!

To someone who looks oddly farmilliar but I don't know and Black Star and Tsubaki and Kid!

"For the losers, a bad dare in our truth or dare game!" Black Star said and smiled.

UGH! I walked up to the new guy. "What's your name?" I asked. No one had thought to ask yet.

"I'm Shin!"

That name sounded farmilliar.

Suddenly it clicked.

**Cliffhanger! Haha! I plan on getting up the next chapter soon!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**N/A Alright, I told you I'd have it up soon. Last chapter for the night though. Again, tell me if you have ideas for the chapters and if youw ant OC's in the story.**

**Shin and Lucy(c) 1112Black Rose2111**

**Maka's POV**

We were playing the Truth or dare game.

"Maka! Truth or Dare?" Black Star called on me. Let's get this over with. "...Dare..." I said softly.

Black Star thought for a moment before looking over at Shin. "Kiss Shin!" He said.

What.

No.

NO!

I looked at him. "I'm sorry Black Star but.. no." I said.

He looked at me confusedy. "You HAVE to!" He said. "It's the rules!"

I looked at Shin and shook my head. Everyone started telling me to do it. I put my head in my hands as the flashbacks happened. A tear fell down my cheek. "You guys don't understand!" I said, looking up with tears rushing down my face. I stood up and dashed away.

The only thing I heard before I ran out of earshot was; "Maka, WAIT!". It had sounded like Soul.

I stopped a little ways away and sat under a tree.

They didn't understand.

**Soul's POV**

"Maka, WAIT!" I yelled after Maka. I stood up and watched her run off.

What.

Just.

HAPPENED!?

I looked down at the others before dashing off after her. She could get hurt. I searched around for her for what seemed like ages before I found her.

I ran up to her. "Maka! I got so worried!" I said and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly.

Wait. Why am I doing this!? You know what screw it. She's mmy meister and I'll protect her with all of my soul. She turned to me. Her face was still wet. "Soul.. Can I trust you?" She asked.

What the!?

Does she think im untrustworthy!?

"Of course!" I said and rubbed one of her cheeks dry.

She looked at me and took a deep breath. "Please don't freak out about this but.. Shin was my old boyfriend."

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm good at those xD ANyways, shorter then normal. But it was sorta rushed.. anyways the next chapter will go up tomorrow, promise! **


	6. Hidden Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been doing lots and I've been sick xP Anyways, finally, here's the next chapter! **

**Soul's POV**

I stared shockingly at Maka. "What!?" I said and sat there for a moment. Maka looked at me. She had looked at me in a very cute, yet scary way. She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eye.

A few minutes later

"And that's what happend.. I have never trusted men since, other then you.." Maka finished the story. I was shocked. Wow. "Should we tell the others?" I asked and looked at her and she thought it over. "No.. not yet." She said and I nodded. "If you say so. We shoudl get back though. They'll be worried."

She simply nodded and I stood up, waiting for her before turning and walking back.

Back with the group

"There you guys are!" Tsubaki said. "We were getting worried!" She finished and stood up, running to Maka.

"YOU SCARED YOUR GOD!" Black Star yelled at us. Typical Black Star. I shook my head and turned to Maka. "Why were you guys gone for so long?" Tsubaki asked the question Maka was dreading. "Nothing.." She said and sighed. "But Soul and I should get home. It'll get dark soon." I looked up. It was getting dark.

The group did the same and nodded. "Come on Maka, let's go." We said our bye's to everyone and left off for home. I was tired and still shocked.

**I know. It's short. It's all I can get done now though, i promise there will be more soon!**


End file.
